30 Kisses for Axel and Demyx
by Dajypop
Summary: Thirty Kisses. Rating just to be safe. MPREG!
1. Parts 1 through 10

**Title: Thirty Kisses for Axel and Demyx**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M just to be safe**

**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairing: AkuDemy**

**Summary: Thirty kisses.**

**Part One - Look Over Here**

If there ever was anything that was hard to do, it was get Axel to _not_ watch Law and Order. The redhead was sucked in, no matter if it was the show or the commercials. And Demyx was _tired_ of it. He no longer wanted to wait an hour or two just to get a few words in with the TV going. After pouting and pouting about it, with no real progress, he had begun to think. Think, think, think. Finally, he got some kind of idea on how to get Axel away from the TV.

"AXEY~! IF YOU DON'T LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO BE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS." All he got was an unaffected grunt. A pout met this, and he sighed a moment, thinking again. What was bigger than Axel's need for fake crime shows? His sex drive! That _had_ to be it.

A few minutes later, Demyx returned to block the television with his naked, oily, skinny body.

"Hey, Axey~ Look over _here~_." The look on Axel's face was priceless when Demyx's nimble fingers found the power button on the TV and the blond crossed the room, dropping into a leather-clad lap. He pressed a gentle kiss against his lover's lips, before his forehead rested against the opposite male's. "Finally, got your attention off of that TV. It'll rot your brains, you know."

**Part Two - News; Letter**

"DEMYX! DEMYXWHEREAREYOU!?" Axel burst through the house in search of his lover, eye twitching. His senses were heightened, his heart was clamoring to get out of his chest, and he was _scared_ for Demyx's life. When he got no reply, he ran upstairs to the bedroom; inside he heard the slightest tinkle of a laugh. "...Demyx?" Pushing open the door, he was met with a sight quite opposite of what he had been thinking.

Demyx burst out laughing, rolling back onto the bed and pushing the laptop onto the hope chest at the foot of the bed with his toes. "How'd I _know_ that would get you running?"

On the web site for the movie Funny Games, there was an option to send a video text about you being kidnapped by cruel people in a regular home. Demyx, of course, wanted to see Axel's response, and this was pure _gold_.

"Demyx!" Axel roared, leaping onto the bed and closing the laptop in the process. He clung to the other, pinning him down to the soft, satin sheets with a growl and almost-menacing snarl present on his lips.

Of course, the only reaction was a giggle, "Yes, Axey?"

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"As you should be when you go out with your friends and leave me home alone."

"...You _could _be a ni--" Axel was cut off by the sweetest kiss he'd ever received by his lover.

"...okay, fine. You win."

**Part Three - Jolt!**

...BOUNCE._BOUNCEBOUNCEBOUNCEBOUNCE_.

"Demyx, go away, it's midnight, I'm asleep."

Bouncebouncebounce.

"Stop bouncing on the bed...it's jackin' me up."

Bouuuuuuuuuuuunce.

"Dem! Seriously!"

.

Throwing off the covers, Axel sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "_What_." It wasn't even a _question_.

"AXEYI'MHYPERLET'SMAKECOOKIES!" Taking a long look at Demyx, Axel finally spoke.

"What's that you've got, there?"

"Umum...I forget what it's called. It's somma that Caffeine Gum!"

"OhGod..." He leant forward and kissed him, long and hard. When he pulled back, he had gum in his mouth. "This thing had better still have caffeine in it, or I'll never keep up with you."

**Part Four - Our Distance and That Person**

"Axel." The name was said a bit more...seriously than normal. Axel never thought his name had sounded like that coming from Demyx.

"Yes?" He _knew_ he was guilty. He sidled up to Demyx and gave a cheeky grin. "I love you."

Demyx reached out and slapped him; sadly, it was the most pathetic slap he'd ever received. It really didn't get the point across. "No, you don't. You've been so distant lately, and now I know _why_! You've been with _Roxas_ again!"

"But...Demy, he's so different from you."

"Then go be _with him_."

"But then I wouldn't have you..." The redhead attempted to pull his blond over, but Demyx was resilient.

"Then _pick one_." Demyx seethed, walking out of the room. Axel followed him, nearly tackling him just before he got to the stairs. He quickly worked nimble fingers against delicate sides, tickling with all of his power. While those sea foam green eyes crinkled at the edges with laughter, it seemed hollow. While he still thrashed around, Axel waited until he wriggled onto his back before leaning down and kissing him long and lovingly.

"I love you, and I'm picking you."

**Part Five - "Ano sa..." ("Hey, you know..." in English)**

"Hey, Axel...." Demyx started, hopping over the couch and resting his head in Axel's lap. "You know...I've been thinking."

"Oh, wow, Dem, that's amazing." Axel replied, immersed in his book.

"I'm _serious_. And...I think we should have some kids." Axel sputtered.

"Wh-what?"

"Kids."

"Wh-why?"

"Well, we love each other, we're settled down, we have a nice apartment..." Demyx paused, "And...I'm already pregnant, so it would fit the description."

Axel's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head. Demyx pecked his lips.

"It's okay, baby, I'll give you time to think. It's either me and the kids, or you're out of the apartment and I'll force someone else to be daddy." Axel caught Demyx's arm.

"I'll be daddy..you just...don't _spring_ something like this on someone...like that...Dem..."

**Part Six - The Space Between Dream and Reality**

Living with Demyx was a dream. There was glitter everywhere and you never knew what to expect. Time escaped you and you often found yourself amid music montages. In short, being with Demyx was a lot like being sucked into The Labyrinth with a teenaged David Bowie.

When life _wasn't_ a dream, though, it was a nightmare. Reality was an _awful _thing to face. Even with Demyx Bowie, well, there were things that overwhelmed you and...sometimes what it took to get through it was something _so_ good that you couldn't ignore it.

They were about to lose the apartment. Demyx was six months pregnant, and Axel's job wasn't keeping them aloft on its own. The blond refused letting Axel have another job, too, because he needed him there.

The night before being kicked out, the date was set. Both boys had the time of their lives; they spent all night together, hugging and touching, pushing and pulling, driving each other over the edge as much as possible. At the end of it, a heavy, sweaty Demyx pressed his lips to a sweaty forehead, two eyes, a nose, two tear-shaped tattoos, and finally a pair of lips. "I love you, no matter what happens." This blurred dreams and reality.

**Part Seven - Superstar**

Fame. Stardom. His name up in _lights_. It was everything he'd ever thought it would be, but still...there was something missing. Axel had everything; girls, boys, alcoholic beverages, money, clothes...everything but something to keep him grounded. As he walked the streets of New York, he let himself be pulled by beautiful music until he found something that nearly shattered his heart.

A genuine starving artist, playing his sitar for money. Probably just to feed himself with. And the boy was cute; dirty, but cute.

"Hey, kid....whatcha gatherin' money for?" It was always good to ask.

The blond glanced up, still playing. "I don't have enough for dinner tonight...so I figured I could skip lunch and get something to eat. Then I gotta go find somewhere to sleep.." He usually chose the park.

A dilemma hit him and, without thinking, the redhead was speaking again. "How about we get a hotel and I take you somewhere to eat?"

Of course, Demyx looked like he was about to be molested. "Um..."

"It's okay, I'm famous. Axel." Demyx's jaw dropped.

"_The_ Axel? OHGODYES." He leapt up, closing his sitar case after packing it away. "Let's go~!"

Axel leant down and kissed his lips, smiling a bit. "Alright, let's get you fed, Skinny."

**Part Eight - Our Own World**

When they were together, there was no talking to them. Riku and Sora had noticed this. Those eyes locked, and if lips weren't touching, something always was. Lanky arms wrapped around a thin body, hands slipping into front pockets. Axel's head was permanently on Demyx's shoulder, and it almost never moved unless it was absolutely necessary. When they went to the mall? The only time they separated as to sit in the photo booth or eat or for Demyx to try something on. And even then, Axel went into the changing room with him.

It was always like they were in their own little world, and nothing could draw them out of it. Especially when they kissed like that; quick, little kisses that never actually left the other's lips. They'd push and pull like that until Demyx had an asthma attack; and everyone around them knew it.

**Part Nine - Dash**

"...Demyx, what are _you_ doing in the _kitchen_?" Axel was slightly worried for his own health, now. Demyx didn't _cook_, he _killed_; he was a lethal weapon in the kitchen, and seeing him look so nonchalant really worried his lover. "Baby, lookit me."

"I'm just doing what the recipe _said_, Axey!" Demyx replied, disgruntled. He was nearly eight months pregnant, "I have one and it said a _dash_ of pepper."

"...then why do you have sour cream boiling in there?"

Demyx blinked, then looked down. "...because...it's...pepper?" He glanced away, blushing. "Okay, so I can't cook." He threw a 'dash' of sour cream at Axel's face. "I can do that, though."

Axel reached down and scooped up a handful of peanut butter, and, while he didn't know _why_ it was there, he smeared it all over Demyx's face and down his neck. Frowning, Demyx reached forward and smeared some butter on the other's chest, down to the line of his pants. This went on for several minutes with different things until both males were covered in spreads and foods of all sorts of different types.

Leaning up to kiss him, Demyx licked at him and purred, "Mm...sour creammmm~" That purr had Demyx on the kitchen floor, his own clothing, or, what was left, tossed behind them.

**Part Ten - #10**

Demyx had been seated in front of that computer for _hours_. Axel was waiting, and waiting, and _waiting_, because Demyx just had 'two more seconds' worth of stuff to do, but he'd been saying that all night.

"Dem, what are you even _doing_?"

"Um...don't worry about it." Demyx replied nervously, trying to hide the screen. It had gone on like this for most of the night as well. "It's just something I have to think about."

"Let me help."

"...Axey, you wouldn't like it."

"Why not?"

"Because...it's miiiine."

"...that just means I wanna know more."

"...no you don't?" Demyx gave a weak smile.

"Just _tell me_."

"OKAY. FINE. I have to list my top ten favorite kinks."

Axel's face resembled 'O_o' as he stared back at him. "Why?"

"...it's because...I'm doing a Rabbit Hole survey. Xiggy found it."

"...I am _not_ a rabbit hole."

"...are you a survey?"

"No. But so what? Why're you tellin' Xigbar yer top ten kinks?" Axel frowned, flopping down beside the other.

"It isn't _just_ for Xiggy...it's for everyone."

"I'm the only one who needs to know."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't share with my friends."

"Don't do iiiiiiit~ I'll be lonely when they find out you're a sexy blond that's kinky as Hell."

"Then write down some lame ones." And Axel took the laptop and wrote down some that would, hopefully, scare people away. Before Demyx could read it, he kissed his lips gently and kept him there for a few moments.

"Mm...there. Now they think you're into warped stuff, and they'll leave my Dem alone."

**AN: Alright, there's the first installment. :3 I hope you guys like it. Reviewwwwwwws are looooooove3**


	2. Parts 11 through 20

**AN: And welcome to part 2 of my Thirty Kisses challenge. :3 I hope this one brings about 'aww's and laughter, because that's what I'm good at. Anyway, here we go!**

**Part Eleven - Gardenia**

Demyx hated this game. He hated it so much. He growled and wrestled with his DS, wriggling around and whining at it. He'd stay in bed for hours and play it, but he never got any better, it seemed. It took him forever to do what he was trying to do, and by the time he actually got through with it, he felt like an idiot for not getting it sooner.

"Still playing Pokemon: Platinum, Demyx?" Axel cooed from the bathroom.

"Shaddup!" Demyx called back, pouting. "I'm still stuck at Gardenia's gym! It's so stupid!" That damned clock would kill him.

"Then come in here and I'll help you." Because Axel was a whiz at video games, and he'd already beaten it, despite not liking Platinum.

Demyx headed in and caught his lover in the bath, instantly forgetting his game and moving over to kiss his lips. "Baby...y-you know...water..."

"Water fetishhh~" Axel grinned darkly, tugging the boy into the large bath tub with him.

**Part Twelve - In A Good Mood**

Axel nearly bounced through the house, dancing with random objects as he searched out his lover. He hummed under his breath, setting things down in random places after picking them up. He spun into the bedroom, dancing his whole way and laughing as he fell onto the bed. Demyx, meanwhile, pouted and lay there, staring at his redhead with a deeper pout coming to his lips. "Don't touch me."

He knew what Axel was up to. The redhead frowned a little. "C'mon, Mr. Grumpybutt. Just because you're about to pop doesn't mean we can't have a good time together."

"I'm eight months pregnant and you and I _both_ know that I can't have sex anymore without killing the baby."

"Aww, baby, it won't be that bad! C'monnnn~"

"No." Axel did, however, lean up and kiss his lips.

"I said DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Demyx cried, "If you can see around the baby belly, you'll see why."

**Part Thirteen - Excessive Chain**

...Clank.

"Axel?"

..

"Axel! Stop fooling around! You already know the darkness scares me!"

. Clankclankclank. Screeeeeeeeetch.

"AXEELLLLLLLLLLL!"

Clank. Silence.

"...Axey?" This time it was whimpered.

When Axel emerged from the forest around them, Demyx nearly screamed before beating him in the helmet. "STUPID PYRAMID HEAD! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE CHAINS! I NEVER SAW CHAINS! GET RID OF THEM!"

Axel hefted the helmet and set it down beside himself, pouting a little and leaning forward.

"At least my costume's more scary than a witch." He kissed him as he spoke, nuzzling against him gently.

"At least I'm...nevermind." Sexy was one thing that could _definitely_ describe Pyramid Head _and_ Axel.

**Part Fourteen - Radio-Cassette Player**

"Ugh! Work! C'moooon~ Work for me, little buddy!" Demyx cried, trying hard to convince the object before him to work. He had a tape that he wanted to listen to, because Demyx was _so_ oldschool, but his player wouldn't _work_. It was driving him absolutely nuts, to say the least.

"Dem...what're you doing with that dinosaur?" Axel questioned, arriving in the room to see what all the fuss was about.

"...I'm trying to get Godzilla here to work, because I want to listen to a tape."

"....a tape. Dem...it's called a _CD player_."

"Well, I have this _tape_ that Id on't have a CD for, and the songs aren't on my iPod, so just shush and let me do this." He felt a kiss on the top of his head.

"Fine, have fun with Barney."

**Part Fifteen - Perfect Blue**

"Isn't it amazing, Axey?" Demyx questioned brightly, nearly bouncing where he lay beside the redhead on the hill. "It's so pretty."

"Dem...it's the _sky_." So what? It was huge, blue, and full of puffy white stuff. What was so amazing about that?

"But look how pretty it is...the clouds can even look like weird things. Like that one! It looks like a dragon!" Axel simply wrote it off as Demyx being ADD. "Axe...it's the most perfect shade of blue today. I'm glad I got to share it with you."

This caught Axel offguard, and he turned a little to look at his companion, finding lips pressed against his.

"I really am...that's my favorite color up there."

**Part Sixteen - Invincible; Unrivaled**

It was nights like these that Axel felt he was invincible. There was nothing that could drag him down and everything was under control, while still being wild, stupid, and completely _awesome_. Demyx had dragged him up to the cliff in their town, overlooking everything, and both boys were buzzed. They shared kiss after kiss, played games of drunken tag and hide-and-go-seek. When it was Demyx's turn to count, Axel would call out random numbers to confuse him, and he ended up counting to ten for twenty minutes.

Nights like these were unrivaled, because they were filled with loving affection and kisses. Kisses went everywhere; head, foot, chest, stomach, arms, hands, anywhere. Once Demyx had found Axel, who was hiding behind the car and giggling like a madman, he tackled him. Clinging to him on the dirt floor, he kissed at his lips, finding a tongue expecting him.

**Part Seventeen - Kilohertz**

Axel swore that someday, Demyx's music, blaring like that, would break the sound barrier. The blond liked it loud and heavy, so he always turned it up until he could no longer hear the neighbors complaining. That was always a good thing, after all. Couldn't have them bothering him in the middle of his music immersion.

However, one day Axel decided it was time to figure out the frequency of these events. Something had to be done, after all. It took him a while, but he figured out it would end up being Kilohertz. He didn't really know the number, or if there even _was_ a number involved, because he'd never really worked with it before, but...he didn't care. Not knowing what you were doing was amazing, in his eyes.

Heading into the bedroom, he pushed Demyx over onto the floor and clambered over the sitar in his arms, kissing his lips.

"Your kilos are hurting." He whispered, and both males seemed lost as to what that meant.

**Part Eighteen - "Say Ahhhh...."**

Demyx _hated_ the Dentist. Hatedhatedhated it. _Could not stand_ the dentist. He was so freaky and prying around in his mouth and it was just creepy and he _hated_ it. The only one allowed in his mouth was Axel, so this was not working well.

"Come on, Demyx, say ahh..." The dentist tried again, but to no avail.

"Mnm." He wouldn't even open his mouth to talk. By this time, they'd been here for an hour, and Axel was bored. He decided to get this going, and crawled on top of Demyx.

"Demy, baby, say ahhhhh..." He cooed in his most sensual tone. Demyx's mouth dropped and before the dentist could get to it, Axel had that sweet mouth plundered. Once he had Demyx plenty hot and bothered, he pulled back and up off the chair; the poor blond was panting hard.

The dentist was then able to do his work while Axel continued to distract Demyx, touching and playing over his sensitive spots.

**Part Nineteen - Red**

"Axel...are you _really_ wearing that to the party?" Demyx questioned, looking at his lover. He wore tight black jeans that nearly had Demyx clamoring to get them off again, and a bright red muscle shirt.

"Uh, _yeah_! I just found my favorite shirt, you ain't tellin' me to take it off." And the younger male knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"But...it's like your hair spread onto your chest." It was at this moment that Axel realized the exact shade that they both had in common. He chuckled.

"Well, then. As long as I match." He moved over and pecked his lover's lips. "You'd better get dressed, too, Dem. Can't go naked." He gently squeezed his side before walking past Demyx to the bathroom to adjust his spikes.

**Part Twenty - The Road Home**

Demyx had been lost for what seemed like years. He didn't know what wrong turn he'd taken, but somehow he had lost his way, and now he wandered about, searching for his home and his lover. Thoughts of Axel leaving him entered his mind, but eventually he was okay with this. It was his own fault.

The road home had been trecherous. He'd battled rapists, crazy British law students Hell-bent on having sex with him, strange men in vans offering him candy, and, most of all, rabid fangirls. It had taken him months to reach his town, but once he was there he knew exactly how to get to where he was going. When he threw open the apartment door, though, he didn't find Axel anywhere.

The search continued; Demyx scoured the whole town for Axel, but there were none in this town, it seemed. He had managed to get a hold of his cousin, Riku, and spoke to him briefly about where Axel had gone off to.

"He went to find you."

Cute as it was, he hated it. Returning to the apartment, cold and alone, Demyx hopped in the shower to try and calm himself down. There was nothing more he could do about it, after all. What _could_ he do but wait until Axel gave up and came back home to find his lover already asleep in their bed?

Without realizing it, Demyx had left the front door open. Axel was worried when he returned home; he charged into the house, something sharp in hand, ready to defend his home from the intruder.

However, when he ripped back the curtain on the shower, his jaw dropped and the knife in his hand followed.

"D-demyx?!" He cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Axel!" Demyx replied loudly, suddenly being tackled into the shower wall. A harsh, loving, passionate kiss was pressed to his lips and Demyx returned it with reciprocated feelings. He clung to his lover, legs wrapping around him. Neither seemed to care that Axel's clothing was rapidly reaching sopping on the scale of wet; they just cared about each other at the moment.

**AN: I hope those were a good follow-up for the first chapter. :3 I hope to get this story completed this weekend, just because it's a lot simpler than an actual chapter story. :3**


	3. Parts 21 through 30

**AN: This is part three, the final part, of my Thirty Kisses challenge. :3 I can't believe I'm going to finish something! 8D I'm so proud~!**

**Part Twenty-One - Violence; Pillage/Plunder; Extortion**

Demyx was poor. There was nothing more to say about it; he was nothing more than a cheap, corporate whore. And it wasn't just the normal set of rules, either; his boss, Axel, took his money with violence. It was the fifth time this week that he was lacerated and it was only Wednesday. On his way out of the office, though, he was snagged by a large, thin hand and yanked into the room behind him. He cried out at first, but was soon shut up by a tongue pillaging his mouth. He whined a little; the teeth and tongue hurt, as well as the grip on his upper arm.

He was suddenly shoved to bend over a desk and his pants were shoved down to his ankles. He held his own the best he could, but all he could do was sit there and take it. Axel removed his pants soon enough, shoving in without preparation. And here was yet another thing taken from him by his ruthless boss; nothing was sacred. He was drained and he had no money, he was a victim of violence and now of rape. Where had the love gone? Before the accident, he'd dated Axel. He had been so sweet before this...but, now, it seemed he'd never have his Axey back.

Yanking on his hair, Axel pulled Demyx into a scarringly rough kiss, making the poor boy squeak.

**Part Twenty-Two - Cradle**

"...Demyx, you realize we're having a boy, don't you?" Axel asked incredulously, stepping into the baby's room. There was pink everywhere and the cradle was even a gnarly pink color. It was just _hideous_.

"Well...I figure we can give him a head start on his feminine side."

"Living with two gay men won't do that?" Axel snorted, shaking his head. "I'm sure he'll be fine on that. You could've given him some blue."

"He's got a blue elephant plush thing..."

"...that's _it_? You're turning into Marluxia, I _knew_ it!" Demyx pouted, and that lip hanging down was so adorable, Axel moved over and kissed his lips. "Calm down, baby...I didn't mean that you're a rapist."

**Part Twenty-Three - Candy**

Demyx was a God when he was placed on the DDR Dance pad. His feet moved around just so, and he used the bar like a pro. His body moved accordingly, and he was also fun as Hell to watch. He wriggled and danced to the beat of the happy techno, the Japanese voices on the other end driving him nuts.

Axel watched him in amazement; this was the fifth time he'd played the same song, and each time he beat his own high score, it seemed. It was just _crazy_ how good that kid was. You put Axel on a dance pad and put it on basic, he'd fall on his ass. He just couldn't do it.

"Dem, are you really gonna play Candy _again_?" Axel asked, sighing a bit. "Play Love Shine." Because that song really showcased Demyx's skills.

"But I like this sooong." Demyx whined, bouncing on the machine. Axel captured his lips in a kiss.

"Play it once, then you can play Candy again."

"Okay!"

**Part Twenty-Four - Good Night**

Demyx hated going to sleep at night. He didn't know why, but he'd always been a night owl. He loved sleeping during the day; it could have something to do with the sunlight and his irrational thought that nothing bad happened during the daytime. He was a little too paranoid for his own good, and that left him unable to sleep at night. He'd wear himself out until he ended up sleeping all day.

He even had a night job, because that wouldn't ever get him in trouble, right? Even so, he stayed up all night long, sometimes bugging Axel the whole way, waiting for himself to be given what he so desire.

However, this whole concept changed when Demyx became pregnant. His sleeping habits were far more scattered about and he'd had to force himself out of work for the time being. He slept during the day, he slept during the night, he slept all the time. When he wasn't sleeping, he was eating, and when he wasn't eating or sleeping, he was begging Axel for sex.

Right now, though, Demyx was completely sated; he'd thrown up, he'd peed, he'd eaten plenty, he'd had a few good orgasms...now it was time to hybernate again.

"Goodnight." Axel whispered, kissing the other male's forehead, nose, then his lips. "I love you."

"Night, Axey. I love you, too." Demyx replied cutely, despite it being nine AM.

**Part Twenty-Five - Fence**

Demyx wanted to know so bad. He bounced every time they passed by the tall wooden fence; sometimes he heard a stupid dog running into the fence and barking his head off. It sounded like two small dogs, but he only ever heard one body.

What in the _world_ could be on the other side of that fence? There was a magical land, he swore it. That dog _had_ to have two heads.

"Yo, Dem, are ya listenin'?" Axel questioned, tugging on his arm a little. The blond looked over at him, head tilting a little.

"Huh? Oh..uh...no, but...Axe, do you know what's back there?" Axel sucked in a deep breath, then sighed.

"Uh, Dem...you won't like it if you know. You just needa know that's Vexen's house, and nobody goes in there." Except Marluxia, but that man had a death wish, Axel would swear to _that_.

"But I wanna go _see_ it."

"Dem, drop it. Look, I have...Demdem treats?" He offered smiling a little.

"No waaaaaant. I wanna see the weird dog!" He cried, trying to jump up and see it.

"What did you say about my dog?" Came a seethed, mock-patient voice from the other side of the fence, a hole in the wood providing a poison green eye for Axel and Demyx to stare at. Axel's own jade eyes were wide and he yanked his lover hard.

"Nothing, Vexen, nothing! It's lovely weather we have today! So sorry we don't have time to chat! Bye!" Axel tried as he attempted to retreat.

"It's just an _awful_ day outside, neophyte." Vexen snapped back.

"Oh, yeah, I _hate_ the sun." Why did this fence have to be so big?

"Oh, really? Then why are you out in it so much?" Was Vexen _always_ spying on them or something?

"Vexen, just calm down. Is Marluxia there?"

"No, he's late today. I was wondering if you hoolagans had anything to do with that."

"Nope, wasn't us! Oh, look, there's a pink Caddilac coming down this way! Here he is! Good_bye_, Vexen!" And with that Axel took off at a run, dragging Demyx behind him, until they were nearly halfway to their house. Of course, they had to have an inhaler break for Demyx, but once that was taken care of, well, everything was good again and Axel held Demyx close, kissing his lips.

"Demyx, don't you _ever_ do what I just did."

"...run three blocks....straight...?" He wheezed in reply.

"..no. Don't ever talk to Vexen. He may sneak in your house and experiment on you." Axel was now at risk.

"I'm sure he's just misunderstood. Marluxia likes him..."

"Marluxia's a nut."

"Even so.." He blushed a little. "Marluxia's nice to me..."

"He's _way_ too friendly to you."

**Part Twenty-Six - If I Could Only Make You Mine**

Axel was the new kid in school. He was sexy, popular, and had a fanclub. It was crazy; and leading it was none other than a boy! Demyx felt he was the most in love with Axel, and he definitely knew he _had_ to have him. The boy was dressed like a sort of punk schoolgirl the day he approached Axel. He spoke to him plainly, at first, and all of a sudden, he changed gears.

"Axel...I swear if I could make you mine....you'd be treated like a God." Demyx would give anything for it. He noticed Axel's mouth open in protest, so he quickly sealed his mouth with his own.

"Just think about it." And with that, he walked off to class.

**Part Twenty-Seven - Overflow**

"Axel, don't do it like that! It's too big to just shove in! You'll _break something of mine_."

"But how _else_ am I supposed to put it in? I can't just do it all gentle, Dem, doesn't always work that way."

"Well, _make_ it work that way! Just...put it in nice an' slow, okay?"

"Why?"

"You'll tear me up!"

"Okay, fine."

"OW! A-AXEL! NOT SO F-FAST!"

"But _DEMYX_, you're going _too slow_."

"_You're hurting me_!"

"It's your own damn fault!"

"All the water's spilling out of the tub!"

And then at the same time, "YOU OVERFILLED IT!"

Both boys sighed, tossing their arms to their sids. "What, now?" Demyx asked dejectedly.

"We can't teach the iguana to swim if the water's too high." Axel replied with a nod. "Let some water out."

"Not until you kiss me." A gentle peck was given to his lips, and Demyx did as he was told, water sloshing onto the bathroom floor.

**Part Twenty-Eight - Wada Calcium CD3 (It's a calcium pill)**

"Demyx, take your medication." Axel spoke behind his glasses, and behind the book he was reading. Demyx didn't budge from the video game he was playing. The redhead toed him in the side, but it still didn't deter his lover. "I wish I never would have let you play Okami, Dem. Now, c'mon, take yer pills."

"I'll do it in a minnit!" Demyx replied, swatting at the other's foot before his hands flew back to the controller. He needed to keep up with this or he'd never beat the game. He hated it when things like this happened. Just _hated_ it.

It had been a good thirty minutes before Axel looked up again; Demyx had yet to go and take his medicine.

"Dem. Medicine. Now."

"Just one more minuteeeeee~!" Demyx cried, whimpering and wriglging around.

"You've had an extra thirty, now go." He snatched the controller away and pushed Demyx up with his foot. "Just go take it, you know you need your calcium pills."

"I don't like them, they taste funny!"

"Just go _take it_." Being pushed off by feet had Demyx off to get his pill, and he took it with an odd expression on his face. "It's so gross!" He cried, shaking his tongue around.

"Then get over here and I'll get the taste out of your mouth." Demyx returned to his lover and lay on top of him, making him 'oof', but soon he had his kiss.

**Part Twenty-Nine - The Sound of Waves**

Axel loved Demyx's laugh. It tinkled a little, sure, but mostly, it sounded like waves languidly washing against the beach. Sure, it was a little cliche, but that's what he heard every time. Each laugh was soft and gentle, and Demyx was nothing but waves of the water. It was poetic, to be sure.

"Mm...laughing like that..it's beautiful." Axel purred against partly open lips. "You're beautiful."

**Part Thirty - Kiss**

They'd been waiting for this for months. The one night of their lives that they could rock out and be alive. The KISS concert had been Hell to get any tickets for; but they ended up with two, and they were _good_ seats, too. This was going to be totally winsome!

Except that Demyx was sick. Sharing drinks with Xigbar had gotten him Mono, but he was going despite being too tired to eat. He wouldn't miss out on KISS for the world.

Halfway through the concert, Demyx leant up against Axel heavily.

"Ugh, I feel _so_ sick." He mumbled, looking like he was about to pass out. "You have _no idea_ how shitty I feel."

"Then give it to me."

"...what?" Demyx looked shocked.

"Kiss me." And with that, he leant down and kissed Demyx deeply, holding the blond against him for a good ten minutes, just kissing. It was almost too much, and soon Demyx pulled back.

"B-but, Axey..now you're gonna get sick..."

"So?"

"...who's gonna drive us home if we both pass out in the car?"

"...ohright. Um...I can have Riku and Sora take us home?"

"We'd better find them."

**AN: And that's the end! I hope you guys liked it. :3**


End file.
